Margret Kenwood
by adellameeka
Summary: Just a variation of the original story of HP. Not too sure if I'm going to continue, please read and review. Maggie Kenwood, ashamed of her inabilities has a new duty that is her only chance at the life she so desperatly wanted. Rated T for now.


"Margret Kenwood." An average looking eleven year old was called up to the Sorting Hat. She sat down, hands clasped tight in her lap.

"Where to put you." It spoke into her ears. "You thirst for knowledge, as well as recognition. You're shy, yet yearn to be seen as you are." The hat fell silent. "Ravenclaw!" It bellowed.

Margret slid off the 3-legged stool and quietly made her way to the table she now belonged.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Kenwood."<p>

"Yes?" She squeaked, flinching.

"Are you paying attention?"

"Yes, sir. I really am." Her Defense Against the Dark Arts professor stood before her.

"Than, please, demonstrate the way to get rid of a boggart." She nodded, cheeks blazing and her hands clammy. The door to the closet opened and a large snake with burning red eyes approached. Margret raised her wand and opened her mouth.

"Ridiculous." She whispered. The snake continued on its path. She repeated herself. After trying twice more, the snake turned into a tube sock with two bright red stripes.

"Ms. Kenwood, you must believe in yourself if you are ever going to be an adequate witch." Her professor spoke quietly to her.

"Yes, sir." She sat quietly at the back of the classroom.

"I want a report on the boggart, where it lives and a detailed explanation on how to rid your house of them. Due tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"Maggie, what is it that you want to do after you graduate?" Dumbledore asked kindly. Maggie was 17, brown frizzy hair and dark green eyes that constantly looked sad or scared.<p>

"I don't know, Headmaster."

"Was there any classes you enjoyed more than others?"

"Defense against the Dark Arts and Charms, sir." She kept her head down and hands clasped in her lap.

"Have you thought about being an Auror?"

"I wouldn't pass the classes."

"You haven't even tried. How do you know you're going to fail?" Margret scratched her nose.

"I just know, sir."

* * *

><p>Margret stood in the door way of her small flat. It was sparsely decorated and extremely clean.<p>

"I know someone is here." Her voice quiet and faltering. "Show yourself." She fingered her wand that was concealed in her purse. From behind the door leading to her small kitchen, a tall man appeared, his face covered in shadows. "Who are you? What are you doing in my home?" The dark cloaked man looked around her home.

"And you call yourself a witch?" He spoke. His voice was low and quiet. "You work at a Muggle business and barely interact with your own kind. You are a blood traitor, Maggie Kenwood. He does not tolerate blood traitors." The man raised his wand.

"Stupefy!" Margret squeaked. The man froze and fell to the ground. With her wand held at the ready, she approached the man's unconscious body. Maggie picked up his wand, set it on the end of the table and pushed aside his dark hair.

She had no clue who he was. Black hair that was stringy, a large nose, and a scowl on his face even though he was out cold.

Doing the only thing she could think of, she levitated his body, placed him on a chair from her kitchen table, and conjured ropes to tie him securely to it. She proceeded to wait for him to wake up, spreading out her work on to the coffee table and turning on the television.

She was bent over her keyboard when the man grunted awake.

"Where..." He stopped himself and glared at Maggie.

"Who are you?" She asked turning around on her couch. He didn't answer. "Why are you here?" She tried again. Still nothing. She sighed and turned back to the news channel.

She scratched her nose and stood up. Making her way to the hall closet, she pulled out a small, red velvet box. She sat back down at her couch, debating on her next move.

"Either, you can tell me what I want to know," She started, opening the box and pulling out a small vial of clear liquid. "Or I can get it with this." She held it up for the man to see. He squinted his eyes trying to figure out what it was. "Veritiserum."

She saw his jaw tighten. Maggie shrugged (nodded?). Grabbing her wand, she walked over to the man.

"I'm giving you one last chance to tell me." He shook his head. Maggie nodded, gravely. "Alright." She raised her wand, touched the tip to where the jaw hinged and began pushing. Three seconds later, the man opened his mouth with a painful yelp and Maggie dropped two drops of the clear liquid into his maw.

Corking the vial and putting it away, Maggie began her questioning.

"Who are you?"

"Severus Snape."

"Why are you here?"

"I was told to be."

"By whom?"

"You-know-who." He grunted.

"Why?"

"You are a blood traitor." Maggie nodded, scratching her nose.

"How do you know who I am? Where I work and that I was a witch." She asked after a few silent moments.

"I went to school with you. You-know-who asked me a few days ago to dispose of you and I have been staking you since."

"I don't remember you, Severus Snape." He scoffed.

"You wouldn't." He pulled at the ropes, but they stuck. "I was a year ahead of you. I'd be surprised if you remembered anyone from Hogwarts, you were so stuck in your own little depressing world, you didn't even try to meet new people."She knew he was absolutely right. She looked at the time, the serum was going to wear off soon.

"Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?" She asked, ignoring his comment. Severus grunted.

"I need you."

"Why?" She said taken aback. Severus shook his head. "Tell me why." Maggie's voice rose in pitch. Severus stayed silent. "Now!" She screeched.

"No!" He yelled back. The Veritiserum wore off. "What are you going to do now, Ms. Kenwood?" She had no idea.

Maggie sat back down on her couch and stared at the television screen blankly. She couldn't kill him, he needed her for some reason, but he was in league with You-know-who. How could she ever trust him without the serum?

"What do you think I should do?"

"If you were a competent witch, you would have killed me on the spot." He scowled. Maggie nodded, she had heard this all before.

"But, I'm not. So, what should I do?" She waited quietly for more berating on her lack of magic abilities.

"Let me go."

"How do I know that you won't turn around and kill me?" She turned and stared straight into his black coal eyes.

"You don't." They stared at each other for a few seconds, gauging the other's future actions. Margret nodded. With a flick of her wand the ropes disappeared. Instantly, Severus grabbed his wand and pointed it at her head. "That was possibly the stupidest thing to do, Maggie."

"I know." Her voice soft and sad. "But, what else was I to do? You were clearly about to break through my charm and either way I would be in this situation. The question now, Severus, is what are you going to do? I know your working for Voldemort, that he wants me dead, and that you supposedly need my help.

"What are you going to do?" Not once did she look up from where Severus was sitting. It was eerie that she was so calm in the light of her dire situation. Most people are crying or fighting back, but when a Death Eater has their wand to their head, they weep and beg to live. Maggie seemed to accept it.

"Lily Evens." He spoke. Maggie looked up at him confused. "I need you to find her and keep her and her son safe for me. The Dark Lord is going to attack them, and I want no harm to come to either of them." Margret was silent, shocked at the sudden turn of events.

"How do you expect me to protect them if I'm not very good with my magic?" Now it was Severus' turn to be silent. He lowered his wand, aiming it at her chest. "How do you expect me to stop Voldemort from killing who he wants dead? I can't compete with his power.

"Severus, the most I can do for you is tell you that you need to find a better witch, or put Lily and her son in some sort of protective care through the Ministry." A wave of agony rippled through his features. "I am sorry, Severus. Truly."

"Avada Kadvra."

* * *

><p>She died. There was no getting around that fact. Yet, here she was thinking about the fact that she had <em>actually<em> died. Was there an afterlife after all? Or was she just some sort of poor soul that missed out on the last train to where ever and she was stuck in limbo?

There was no way to know where she was, what she was seeing, or hearing. It all came out in a soft, annoying hum, like a badly tuned radio. She watched as colors of all shades zipped past her. Unable to make sense of the visual overload, she was content to watch until someone, or something, found her.

But, now that she was dead, and had no way of coming back, she began to think. She tried to place where she had seen this Severus Snape that had murdered her. He said they went to school together, well, so did many other people. The year ahead of her was kind of helpful, not much though, she barely got to know anyone but the staff and a few of her own classmates.

"Oh, this is hopeless." She sighed. What was she going to do now. She felt her head move around as she looked, but the vantage point stayed the same. She listened intently on the annoying hum, but nothing could be heard. She scratched her nose, this was hell. Maggie knew it.

Suddenly, a piercing scream shot through the noise. Maggie jumped, or felt herself jump. A figure appeared off in the distance, she could tell they were female but that was the extent of her observations. The female seemed to be thrashing around, looking for something.

"James! Oh, my Harry!" She cried. The poor woman sounded hysteric. Maggie debated going over to her. But, thought against it. How was she going to comfort the newly dead? No one came to comfort her. In fact, she had yet to see anyone but the hysteric woman since she arrived in this place.

Glancing back at the woman, she noticed another figure, this one was walking toward the woman. It grabbed her arm, the woman seemed to calm down, then allowed herself to be led away.

"Hey!" She called. "What about me?" But they both seemed to vanish. "Well, that wasn't very nice." Feeling dejected, Maggie went back to watching the cacophony of colors and waiting.

Unsure of how much time had passed, Maggie finally took a look at herself. She was happy to see that she could see herself.

"Margret Kenwood." Suddenly beside her was one of the figures that came for the woman.

"Yes?"

"We are ready for you. Are you willing to come?" The figure was dressed in a cloak that seemed to reflect the colors around her, but in a calming fashion. Maggie nodded, and was lead away from the annoying humming and dizzying colors.

Maggie was led into a dark room. It was large and as she looked around could see what looked like small television screens. She looked closely at one and showed a small boy learning to ride a bike. The one next to it showed a teenage girl fretting over a test.

"The lives of everyone is shown in this room." Said the cloaked figure. "From the smallest infant to the oldest of people. You were once in this room." They pointed to a black screen a third of the way up the wall. "But, you were murdered before you were to die. One by the name of,"

"Severus Snape." Maggie finished. The figure nodded, pointing to another screen relatively close to her own. Severus was kneeling before a cloaked man, obviously scared, yet hiding it well enough. She tore her eyes from the screen.

"Since he took your life, he has been branded as a killer. Not to be taken lightly when he arrives here. Unlike yourself, who took a subtle path through life, he has decided to try and direct his own."

"I thought we controlled our own lives." The figure shook his head.

"No, you think that so you believe you have a sense of power over things that you don't control. What happens to you, when it happens and who is involved is up to us. The only thing we do not control is how you react. That is your choice." Maggie nodded, not actually comprehending what the figure said. These were the figures that many religions considered as "God". But, here she was meeting one of the many figures that supposedly reside here, and she was worrying about the woman from earlier.

"What happened to the woman that arrived after me?"

"Which on was that?" Maggie shrugged.

"I don't know but she was worrying about someone named James and Harry." The figure nodded.

"Yes, Lily Evans."

"Lily Evans, Severus wanted me to look after her." The figure nodded, again.

"Yes, and it's a good thing you didn't. She and her husband were murdered by one you call Voldemort. Her son, Harry, survived."

"How? He doesn't leave anyone live. Ever."

"Again, there is a reason behind it. You haven't heard the prophecy have you?" Maggie nodded her head. she remembered it faintly, not truely caring about some young boy whom she was never going to meet.

"And Harry is the person in the prophecy?" He nodded. "So, what happens now?"

"Well, if you accept the offer, you'll be in charge of watching over him."

"Why not let his mother?"

"Because, he needs to go through hardships and a mother would not do that for her child, if she has the choice." Maggie nodded, finally understanding what she was being asked. She would be in charge of the young boy's life and his future.

"I'll do it." The cloaked man nodded.

* * *

><p>Maggie got to thinking as she watched over little Harry. How had Severus been able to murder her if the Cloaks (as she calls them) had control over everything. Had they put Severus in her apartment and when she told him there was no way that she could help, did he snap? Or was his reaction a tamer version of what should have happened? Was Severus showing her mercy by killing her instead of just bringing her straight to You-know-who? She wouldn't know until she asked.<p>

But, she couldn't tear her eyes off of the screen containing the young boy Severus wanted her to protect. He was in 1st grade learning simple math.

How she wanted a family of her own, to know the joys and sorrows of Motherhood. Her child's first smile, their first cold, first steps, first words, first day of school, first crush, first heartbreak, and then their first child. How wonderful it would have been to laugh as her own offspring went through their child's firsts and asked her for help.

She chuckled to herself. She was living her lost Motherhood through the Cloaks and young Harry.

"Do you have any questions, Margret?" One of the Cloaks asked her one day.

"I do actually. Am I allowed to visit? Like a ghost?" The Cloak shook their head.

"That is not possible. You were not afraid to die, nor did you regret dying. You cannot be a ghost."

"But, I regret it now. I want to go back and live the life I was supposed to, to have a family and grandkids. I don't want to watch other people have what I cannot." She was on the verge of tears. "It's not fair!" She stomped her foot in anger and frustration.

"Do you want to see what would have happened if you had lived?" Maggie froze.

"You can do that?" She asked dumbfounded. The Cloak nodded. "Please." She whispered.

"Follow me." The Cloak led her off to another room, slightly smaller than the first one they brought her into. It was filled with millions of screens, some flickering with old grainy videos. The Cloak lifted their hand and a screen floated down from the top.

"This is what would have happened to you if Severus had not murdered you. I warn you, it's difficult to watch, even for us." Maggie nodded and watched what unfolded.

* * *

><p>"Lily Evens." He spoke. Maggie looked up at him confused. "I need you to find her and keep her and her son safe for me. The Dark Lord is going to attack them, and I want no harm to come to either of them." Margret was silent, shocked at the sudden turn of events.<p>

"No harm? How am I supposed to do that?"

"Keep them safe; bring them someplace that the Dark Lord can't find them."

"Like where? Severus, I work at an Insurance company for Muggles. Where am I going to take them?"

"Either you do this for me or I'll bring you to the Dark Lord myself." He growled. Maggie frowned.

"Really?" She stood. "Because I won't protect someone who I don't even know, you're going to hand deliver me to the man that wants me dead? What kind of sick, twisted world do you live in?"

"Do it or I will." They glared at each other for a few tense seconds.

"Fine." Maggie gave in. "Where should I take them."

"I don't know. And don't tell me."

"Fine, how am I supposed to find them? As you very well know many families have a cover over their house so no one can find them." Severus thought for a moment.

"Talk to Sirius Black. He's their..._friend_" He spat the last word. Maggie nodded. "He's at Number 12 Grimmwald Place."

"Anything else, Severus?"

"Don't mess this up."

* * *

><p>"You must go check Harry Potter's life." The Cloak said, stopping the picture. Maggie nodded and ran back to her post. The young boy was headed out to recess, she watched as he sat alone in the sandbox, playing with some toy cars. Out of nowhere a larger boy came and took the toys away and pushed little Harry out of the sand box.<p>

Maggie pressed a few buttons on the wall beside the screen, and as Harry looked around the teachers were already dealing with another problem. Harry turned back toward the large boy.

"Those are mine."

"No, their mine. My mommy says so." The larger boy brought his dirty hand through his messy blonde hair. "She says all of your toys, I can play with. So there." He stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry.

She had seen the cruelty of children. It didn't surprise her at how the pudgy blonde haired boy acted. But, as she watched over the small black haired child, she couldn't help but feel a need to protect him. Yet, she knew she could do no such thing. To do so would upset the plan the Cloaks had.

She scratched her nose, wanting so badly to intervene, yet knowing she couldn't. Young Harry walked away trying to hold back tears and went to play by himself under a tree. She touched the screen, across his cheek and stood.

"May I see more?" She asked. The Cloak nodded and called forth the screen from before.

* * *

><p>Maggie stood before a grimy looking place. It was relatively easy to find after she coaxed the location from one Severus called Wormtail. She walked up the steps, fingers interwoven in the hemming of her cloak, and knocked on the door. She waited patiently for the door to open.<p>

"May I help you?" Someone asked from behind. Turning slowly, she came face to face with a rather handsome looking man.

"I am looking for Sirius Black."

"What business do you have with him. I've heard he's quite busy." Maggie smirked.

"That's not what I heard. It's about Lily Evans." The man nodded.

"Follow me, I'll see if he's able to see to you." She nodded and followed him in to the old complex. He brought her to a small, dark sitting room. "Wait here and I'll see if he wants to see anyone." Maggie nodded and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room as the man left.

She thought that the famous Black family would have a more extravagant home. The sitting room she was currently in was musty and told of years of neglect. The door opened, it was the man from before.

"What about Lily?"

"That's for Sirius only." The man sighed.

"I am Sirius."

"Are you now? How do I know you're not lying to me?"

"Why would I lie to a complete stranger. By the way, what is your name?"

"Margret Kenwood." She blushed. How could she have forgotten to introduce herself. Sirius nodded.

"Yes, I remember you." He nodded. "I'm going to guess you don't remember me." She nodded. "Well, let me introduce myself: I am Sirius Black. At your service." Maggie frowned.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

"I had to make sure you weren't here with ulterior motives." Maggie nodded. "Now, to business. Why do you need Lily?"

"I was told that she's on a hit list, and I am to protect her." Sirius smiled.

"Yes, we already know that. And there's no worry, she and her family are perfectly safe."

* * *

><p>AN: Now I know its not the best and left off in a weird spot, this is one of the things I worked on while bored spitless in class. Please remember that I am still working on the other stories just didnt bring them home on my flashdrive (silly me), and this is the one I had. Please review and tell me what you think. I might work on it some more if people are intrested. Happy Holidays and Happy New Year.<p>

Adellameeka


End file.
